The God Game
by Eleviel of LothLorien
Summary: One-shot, song fic. Harry thinks he is being controlled by everyone around him; they are telling him who he can and can't sleep with, so he gets angry. Barely any smut but 'M' anyway. Try and guess the song.


**Here is a one-shot because I got bored and I needed a break from Dallying in Detention. I will still be posting later today or tomorrow at some point, but here is a SONG FIC! Harry and Draco are the only ones with lines from the song most of the time, but sometimes others have it. Try and guess the song. Anyway, have fun! Eleviel**

* * *

**THE GOD GAME**

"I can't make my own decisions, can I, Ron?" Harry pointed a finger at him and glared at his best friend with accusation. When Ron didn't say anything Harry stormed off up towards his dorm room. Unfortunately for him, Ron followed.

"You can make decisions!" Ron grumbled angrily as he closed the door behind them. "I've seen you! You decided to fight Voldemort instead of giving yourself over all those times!" Ron pointed out, his eyebrows rising, daring Harry to give a rebuttal.

Of course, Harry did. "Yeah, but none with precision, right Ron?" Harry turned away from his best friend and put his head in his hands.

"YOU SLEPT WITH THAT FERRET!" Ron shouted at the bespectacled wizard. He threw his hands up in the air, a snort of derision coming from deep in his nostrils.

"Maybe you should tie me up!" Harry suggested, they were controlling his life! Deciding for him who he could and couldn't sleep with. If he wanted to sleep with Malfoy, then he bloody-well had the right to.

"I bet that's exactly what he did." Ron mumbled. He ran a hand through his red hair and watched as Harry stormed towards the door.

Before he left he turned back and gave Ron a cold stare. "You know, so I don't go where you don't want me!" He walked briskly down to the common room, glancing behind himself to make sure that Ron was not following; he wasn't.

Once he got there, he saw Hermione standing by the portrait chewing nervously on her nails. She saw him and made to intercept path as he made his way to the doorway where she was standing.

"Harry," She started but he cut her off.

"You say that I've been changing!" He shook his head in disgust. He pushed past her and out of the Gryffindor common room. "That I'm not just simply aging!" He stood on the landing outside and waited for the moving staircase to reach him. When it did, he ran down the steps.

As he entered the Great Hall he saw everyone turn to look at him. He gave them an icy look and brushed past the first years that were in his way. He went to sit down at the Gryffindor table but they gave him cold stares and muttered 'traitor'.

"Yeah, how could that be logical?" He questioned Seamus, who was shaking his head in disappointment.

"This _is _logical, mate. What you did with Malfoy? Yeah, that wasn't. Me Mam agrees." Seamus said, his Irish accent making it hard to understand him. The Gryffindors went back to their food, leaving Harry a stranger in his own house.

Harry moved towards the Gryffindor table and as he passed the other houses, he heard different synonyms for the name 'traitor' and when he had had enough he yelled, "Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat!" They didn't stop.

As he reached the Slytherin table he found Malfoy's white hair and moved towards him. He ignored the jokes the Slytherin's made about him and he didn't notice when Pansy laughed at him. All he could think about as he walked was the encounter he'd had with Draco the previous night. The way Draco had looked at him when he had said that Harry was beautiful.

_"You don't have to believe me." Draco said as he walked up to Harry and wrapped his arms around the boy who lived. "But the way I, way I see it," He gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and led him over to the bed where rose petals had been spread._

When Pansy pointed at Harry, Draco noticed. He snapped his fingers in Pansy's face and gave her a harsh talking to, "Next time you point a finger," He leaned forwards, "I might have to bend it back or break it, break it off." His grey eyes bored into hers and she nodded slightly.

Draco turned to the others in his house, "Next time you point a finger," he turned around so that he could address everyone in Slytherin. "I'll point you to the mirror!" He shouted and left with Harry at his feet. The entirety of the Great Hall's occupants wondered what on Earth the Slytherin Prince had meant by that. Was he calling them traitors?

Draco pulled Harry into a secluded corner and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Harry fell into his embrace and they began to snog crazily. They knew of their love for each other and they didn't need any words to fly between them for it to be heard, they heard it in their hearts.

"If God's the game you're playing." Harry mumbled to his lover.

"Then we must get more acquainted." Said lover answered.

"Because it has to be so lonely."

"To be the only one who's holy." They continued to kiss heatedly as Draco muttered the words.

Just as they broke apart, some idiot sixth-year yelled: "That's why you're together, isn't it?"

Of course, Draco rounded on them, his grey eyes blazing with fury. "It's just my humble opinion! But it's one that I believe in!" Draco stepped out of Harry's arms and walked right up to the sixth years so that they were face to face. "_You_ don't deserve a point of view, if the only thing you see is you!"

Harry applauded his lover and gave him a smile as the sixth years stumbled off in confusion. Harry gave him another kiss and it soon turned into a very heated and passionate snog, reminding Draco of something Harry had done last night.

_"You don't have to believe me," Harry panted as he pushed into Draco's well-lubricated and tight hole. He had been complimenting Draco on his amazingly talented mouth when Draco had argued._

_They both grunted in pleasure. "But the way I, way I see it." Harry continued as he pulled out of the blonde wizard. Draco whimpered at the loss._

They broke from their kiss and headed, hand in hand, back towards the Gryffindor common room. They kissed sweetly and muttered affirmations of love as Draco left Harry at the portrait.

Harry stepped through, dreading the moment that he did for he knew that Ron and Hermione and probably Ginny would be waiting for him. He looked up from the ground and found that he had been correct: for all three were waiting for him.

"Next time you point a finger, I might have to bend it back or break it, break it off." Harry drew breath to continue but before he could get the words out Hermione said them for him.

"Next time we point a finger, you'll point us to the mirror, yeah we know." Hermione sighed and made her way over to the couch in front of the fireplace. The others sat down as well, and then it was only Harry standing.

"This is the last second chance." He warned them and they nodded in agreement. He looked each one of his friends in the eye before he continued.

"You'll point us to the mirror." Hermione said, answering his unspoken command to say the line.

"I'm half as good as it gets." He said, giving them a meaningful glare.

"We know, Harry, but…" Ginny stopped when she saw Harry's face. Sighing, she followed Hermione's lead. "You'll point us to the mirror."

"I'm on both sides of the fence!" He said, his intention was for it to mean that he was on their side and Draco's side.

"Mate, you are as gay as they come!" Ron said, chuckling slightly. Then he looked at the girls and at their disappointed expressions. "Fine… You'll point us to the mirror!"

They then proceeded to sing the last two verses of the song, together. All their differences had been sorted and they were all in the correct state of mind. All was well and all would be well between Draco and Harry.

* * *

**Well the song was Playing God by Paramore and I DO NOT OWN THE SONG! Please review and don;t forget to check out the next chapter of Dallying in Detention! Bye, Eleviel**


End file.
